Monarch Management Plan Wiki
Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Welcome to the Monarch Management Plan Wiki Encouraging students so use more technology. Purpose Incorporating technology and resources into lesson plans for students and teachers. Enhancing the learning environments for both teachers and students, using the latest and most effective instructional practices; to ensure continue to keep students engaged in learning. Population The elementary school is located about 25 miles south of a major metropolitan city located in the southeastern United States. This is the first year that the school has been considered as Title 1 consisting of grades Kindergarten through fifth. The school student population in 2014 is 845 students. Almost half of the student population, (45%) is considered economically disadvantaged. The faculty consists of fifty-one teachers. This plan will focus on incorporating technology as a means to enhance instruction. In order for this to be implemented correctly all stakeholders: students, teachers, parents, administrators, and school personnel must be involved. Students Behaviors Any student that does not adhere to classroom rules and schools polices, will be handle appropriately as stated in Student Handbook. Students and parents are made aware of class rules and schools polices at the beginning of the school year and on-going throughout the classroom. Each classroom has their own set of additional classroom rules. Any student whose behavior can’t not be handled in the classroom will be sent to an administrator. Summary of Plan Our school mission is a community of learners committed to the belief that learning is life long process. Working collaboratively with stakeholders,we are dedicated to ensuring success for our students. Incorporating Web 2.0 tools into our students insturction will ensure that our students are ecoming life long learners. Our plan is to include techonology from the 21st century to keep them updated with the changing world. In School Contact for Behaviors For minor behavior violations the teacher will have consequences within each classroom. Major behavior violations will be handled by an administrator. Specific Consequences Good Behavior- The U-ROCK program is implemented at our school. If a teacher sees a student showing great behavior in the hallways, classroom, cafeteria, media center they give them a U ROCK ticket. Students put their names in a bucket for a chance to be called to the office for a prize. Teachers also have individual classroom treats for great behavior. Bad Behavior- Teachers keep up with daily behavior on Class Dojo online behavior management plan. Points are added and subtracted from each student according to their classroom behavior. Teachers can track on their laptops or smart devices. Each week behavior sheets are sent home. *· 1st Offense- Report in weekly conduct/work habit report; parent signature *· 2nd Offence- Behavior Contract form sent home to parents for completion and signature *· 3rd Offense- Time-out *· 4th Offense- Parent conference requested *· 5th Offense -Office referral Students with excessive behavior problems are written up on a disciplinary referral and sent to an administrator. The administrator will determine the punishment after conferencing with the student, teacher, and parents. Elements for Safety In the event of an emergency or incident district protocol is followed and parents are contacted in a timely manner. When appropriate, documentation or an Incident Report is completed. A copy is filed at the school-level and additional copies are provided to the parent and reporting teacher. In addition, documentation of the incident and parent contacted can be recorded in the Infinite Campus portal which contains student records and parent contact information. Fire Drill: Fire drills are mandated once per month by the state of Georgia. Once the fire alarm sounds students are to line-up in a quiet, safe, and orderly fashion. The teacher grabs the yellow backpack which contains student information and ensures the lights remain on and that the door to the classroom is unlocked. Once students are a safe distance from the building, attendance is taken and attendance is reported through the use of a green or red card. If all students are presented and accounted for a green card is displayed. If a student is missing the red card and displayed and the name(s) of the students are relayed to the administrators to ensure the students made it out of the building safely. Tornado Drill: When instructed, the teacher will lead students to the hallway or an area away from glass. Students are instructed to sit with their heads toward the wall. They will maintain their legs in an upright position, lean their head toward their knees, and cover their head with their arms. Inclement Weather If inclement weather occurs the district and school utilizes an electronic messenger that contacts, staff, parents, and students via phone and email. In addition, updated information on county school closings can be accessed on the county website and the county Facebook page. Time Management and Data Collection Teachers use Infinite Campus, a web-based program to record grades, document behavioral concerns, track attendance, and access student longitudinal data. In addition, teachers are able to monitor students who are serviced for exceptionalities such as a student with a disability or giftedness. Within this database teachers are able to access information for parent contacts, document contacts, and send emails to parents. Teachers are also able to run reports such as attendance and missing grade reports. For any student(s) who attended school in the state of Georgia, teachers can access enrollment history, attendance, and test scores. Parents are able to access Infinite Campus to access updates on grades and behavioral concerns. In addition to Infinite Campus teachers can also use POINT, a web based program that helps teachers with intervention for students. Floor Plan of Learning Environment The learning environment has a mounted projector, 12 student computers, 12 tables with 4 chairs at each table. Materials Computers Laptops Interactive Projectors Document Cameras Student Handbooks Writing Materials External Hard drives/Flash drives Short Term-Long Term Goals 1. Stay updated of latest Web 2.0 and instructional technologies for the curriculum. 2. Ensure that lesson plans and activities are fit for the learning styles of students. Use research based practices. 3. Continue to incorporate a variety of Web 2.0 tools to keep students engaged in classroom activities. 4. Keep teachers interested in engaging their students with Web 2.0 tools. 5. Continue to work towards our school mission of creating life-long learners. Encourage students to never stop learning. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Category:Browse Category:Population